Sanitarios
by Marii-Se
Summary: Se se confundan con el nombre xD/Sonfic/GokuHaru TYL. En esos sanitarios pasó lo mejor de sus vidas.


**Aqui yo con otro songfic! de un grupo de rock venezolano, que, a quien no le gusta? xD jjajaja no bueno, son muy buenos y me encantan, hoy en la escuela unas amigas se pusieron a cantar esta canción y me inspiró...GokuHaru :D TYL o.O...=D un songfic para ellos. AU**

**Canción: Sanitarios**

**Artista: Caramelos de Cianuro ;D**

**_KHR es de la buena y gran Amano :D_**

* * *

El estruendo de los parlantes resonaba en todo el edificio, creando una atmósfera llena de energía. Gente bailando, cantando, saltando. Todo era una locura contagiosa. El olor a alcohol y a humo invadía el lugar mezclándose entre el calor y los colores. El sonido del bajo hacía retumbar el suelo y tambalear las copas y lo que contenían. Las cartas tiradas por el suelo con la gente y sus ropas. Nunca se consideró amante de este tipo de fiestas, pero sus amigos lo habían convencido de venir, y ahora brillaban por su ausencia, perdidos entre la multitud.

Se encontraba sentado en un mueble rojo intenso, disfrutando de su cigarrillo de menta, ignorando al mundo a su alrededor, con su vaso de brandy armonizando la mesa frente a él. Su cita de esa noche también se había perdido entre la celebración, bailando en los escaparates o montada en una mesa con otras chicas deseosas por exhibirse a ellas y a sus movimientos. No le importaba mucho, tenía su mente relajada y llevada muy lejos de ahí por la música animada del momento. Solo con ganas de pasar el rato y olvidarse del estrés en que la vida misma consistía.

* * *

Veía pasar a la personas una por una, ella y sus amigas esperaron la oportunidad adecuada. Viéndose bellas y provocativas, atraídas por la diversión urbana, miraban con cautela al enorme portero de la entrada al VIP. Ese tipo con cara de malo, pero fácil de persuadir. La mayor de cuatro caminó picara hacia el hombre. Unos movimientos, unos guiños y jugar un poco con su corbata era suficiente distracción para que las demás se escabulleran por la puerta. Termino su coqueteo con un roce en su oreja dando un giro para entra por la misma puerta sin que él se inmutara y no la dejara pasar, como tenía ordenado; pero para él, ella ya había pagado su cuota.

Se encontraron en el pasillo, riendo triunfantes y caminaron entrelazadas hacia la sala principal. El sonido y el olor a fiesta retumbó en sus sentidos, las expectativas les llegaron.

Atravesaron el lugar moviéndose con el ritmo y la gente, hasta encontrarse con los chicos que las esperaban, se sentó en sus piernas hablando de nada en realidad, matando el vicio y la rutina. Pasaba el tiempo y menos necesidad había de estar juntos, pronto los caminos se separaron y cada uno tomó el suyo.

* * *

Se paró a la barra para otra bebida, fue entonce que la vio. Alta y esbelta, de cabello corto y oscuro, una sonrisa jovial y unos ojos juguetones. De shorts que hacían visibles sus largas piernas, que terminaban en tacones negros, blusa ajustada y un chaleco gris la hacían ver sexy y _glamurosa_. Observo con curiosidad cada detalle mientras esta se sentaba a su lado y repentinamente intercambiaron miradas

_Pues la suerte nos coloca frente a frente aquí hoy _

_Sé que no has venido sola yo tampoco lo estoy._

_Todo el mundo esta observando nuestro encuentro casual._

Fija su vista en el chico a su lado, es guapo. De cabello peculiar, porte extranjero y unos misteriosos ojos verdes. Su ropa tiene un estilo sofisticado y el olor a tabaco es evidente desde allí. Se pierde en su mirada pensando que esa sensación jamás la había experimentado. Quito su vista tan pronto el cantinero llegaba con su bebida. Se pasaron dos vasos enteros lanzando fugases vistazos el uno al otro, sonriendo con interés y diversión. Otra vez, una bebida capto su atención, una atención confusa.

-Haru no pidió esto-

-Ya lo sé- dijo su compañero de bar, mientras llevaba a sus labios el vaso que estaba junto al de ella. Ella le volvió a sonreír y tomo de su obsequio con agrado.

-Gracias-

-De nada, estamos aqui para pasarla bien- dijo insinuante. Su "novia" no estaba allí, y esa chica era mucho más interesante

_Yo sé bien que está mal_

-¿Así? Justamente Haru vino por eso- y bebió otro sorbo sin despegar el contacto visual. Su "chico" jamás se enteraría, seguro y ya se le había adelantado a ella

_yo sé bien que está mal_

Conversaron con mucha confianza, como si algo en ellos les resultara tan familiar, como si hubiera una conexión. La facilidad de su trato los sorprendió a ambos, y entre charlas habías reducido el espació entre sus rostros y es que el estruendo hacía dificil escuchar. Un nerviosismo recorrió a la chica cuando se acerco a susurrarle en la oreja, dándole cosquillas y escalofríos.

_Con la música tan alta no hay comunicación _

_Porque no vamos al algún sitio donde estemos mejor_

estaba el chico pidiendo cambiar de lugar, algo más íntimo. Ella dudó un rato, pero luego acarició su rostro mordiéndose el labio para tratar de contener lo que sentía. Con una seña de sus ojos, le dio su aceptación a la invitación. Su boca rosó la de el en un intento de amortiguar su deseo, él solo estaba emocionado por su logro.

_Si nos desaparecemos de este evento social _

_Puedes ver que me brillan los ojos_

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?-

-Hahi todavía no. Debo asegurarme de algo, ¿te parece dentro de un rato?- A él no le agradó en principio la idea, estaba ansioso por lo que quería. Pero pensándolo mejor, él también tenía un pendiente.

-Me parece bien-respondió y ella se paró elegante de la silla y se adentro de nuevo en la multitud, él hizo lo mismo.

Cada uno fue asegurarse que sus acompañantes estuviera lo suficientemente despistados como para no darse cuenta de su falta. Gokudera no la consiguió en ningún lado, se imaginó que ya se había ido; ignoraba por completo que lo había visto coqueteando con otra y enfadada se largo de allí. Haru tuvo más suerte, sí lo encontró, tirado en el suelo entre botellas y un charco de vomito hablando incoherencias con otros ebrios; agradeció mentalmente haber quedado con alguien mucho mejor. Entonces se preguntaron si debían encontrarse en el mismo lugar, no lo habían fijado. Mientras caminaban pensaban donde buscar, claro sus pies tomaban un ritmo alterno pero una intuición los guiaba.

_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios _

_Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario _

_No soporto tenerte lejos _

_Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo_

Él caminaba apresurado, salió de la muchedumbre hacía los pasillos. De paredes blancas y alfombra carmesí, llegó a los baños, no había identificación que los diferenciase, la verdad en sitios como esos no hacía falta.

Miro de un lado a otro al entrar al cuarto de baldosas brillantes y llena de cabinas. Una hilera de lavamanos a su izquierda, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de ellos cerrando de un toque su estuche de polvo. Le sonrió con sus labios rosados con brillo. Tenía la sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar, nunca fue rechazo un beso, más estas propuestas estaban siendo algo nuevas para ella.

_Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos _

_Si tu sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento_

-Valla no pensé que te tomarías la molestia de arreglarte- dijo acercandosé

-Ah bueno, Haru necesitaba unos retoques-

-Yo creo que estas perfecta de cualquier modo-ella río ante este comentario

-no pensé que fueras de los que elogian-

-no lo soy, pero hoy me siento diferente- puso su manos a cada lado de la chica acorralando su rostro con el de él-tu me haces sentir diferente. Eres bastante atractiva-

_Son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol _

_No puedo sino pedirte mil veces perdón_

-Hahi que pervertido, ¿solo por eso quiere a Haru?- dijo como una niña

-!Tonta! ¿por qué arruinas el momento?- dijo frustrado

-!Haru no es tonta tu!... ah...ah..-

-Gokudera Hayato- completo el muchacho aun con el ceño fruncido-y tu eres Haru...?

-Miura Haru...ahm..Gokudera-san-lo miró todavía dudosa. El suspiro y la miro con calma

-Sabes, perdón por esas cosas, de verdad me gustas y ahh... no soy muy bueno en esto- Haru sonrió

-Esta bien, pero vamos a tener que apresurarnos- dijo seductora poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él la miro interrogante

_Además en algún sitio alguien te debe esperar _

_No te quiero atrasar, no te quiero atrasar_

Con ese pensamiento tomó sus labios con extrema pasión, el sabor era una mezcla embriagadora de whisky y fresa y toque de limón. Un manjar único para ella también, sabía a fiesta, tabaco, menta y brandy. El calor aumentaba, el humo de la discoteca se colaba por la ventilación. Su mano jugueteaba con los cabellos del hombre, mientras el deslizaba la suya por su pierna. Un extraño fuego se encendió en sus corazones, una necesidad rara quería aflorar.

_Me parecería justo que admitieses también _

_que cuando estuvimos juntos lo pasamos muy bien_

Se separaron un momento en busca de aire. Ella le acarició la cara con ternura y delicadeza, nunca nadie lo había tratado así, solo su madre quizás, pero aún así era algo nuevo y agradable para él.

-Besas muy bien, Gokudera-san-

-Solo estamos comenzando-

_ Teniéndote tan cerca reconozco el olor _

_De la parte de atrás de tu cuello_

Cogió impulso para besar el cuello de la chica y esta reía complacida. Se deshizo de su chaleco y siguió besando hasta sus piernas, ella arqueo la espalda y suspiró un rato. Subió de nuevo a su boca. Ella puso su pierna detrás de su cintura obligándolo a acortar distancia, con el tacón hizo pequeños y divertidos roces. Estaba muy impaciente, todo el tiempo que lo había estado esperando se le hacía increíblemente largo

_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios_

_Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario_

_No soporto tenerte lejos_

_Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo_

_Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos_

_Si tu sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento_

Ella también quizo participar más, así que le quito la camisa rápido y sencillo. Saboreó su piel expuesta, mordiendo de vez en cuando. disfrutaban todo eso. Pero como personas que apenas se acababan de conocer podían tener este tipo de trato. No era un simple asunto de satisfacción física, esto estaba más allá de eso, más que una diversión. Era algo profundo, especia y único. ¿Pero cómo?.

El la cargo y chocaron con varias paredes, buscando el equilibrio, pero esa onda frenética de placer y deseo los descontrolaban. Terminaron entrando en la única ducha de ese baño, entre sus bruscos movimientos la prendieron. La corriente de agua mojo sus cuerpos ardientes pero no fue hasta que le volvió a urgir respirar que se dieron cuenta y se separaron. Sus miradas penetrantes y algo nubladas se cruzaron. El ritmo rápido de sus respiración y de sus corazones se oía aun bajo el sonido del líquido contra el piso

_Y __no tengo que hablar, y no tienes que hablar_

_Por una media noche mágica cuanto te atreves arriesgar_

¿Como era esto posible? Ahora no se decían nada y sabían todo. De cierta forma se conocían, se entendían. No se habían visto nunca, y probablemente no se verían otra vez, más aún así tenían la certeza de que estaban allí por algo, algo mágico. Un momento donde sus vidas se unirían.

_Sé que tienes tu vida muy lejos de la mía_

Si algún día se llegaban a volver a ver, sería genial, más solo por hoy, en esos sanitarios iban a vivir al máximo. Iban a disfrutar de esa noche, que nunca olvidarían.

_Y que esto es sólo un momento nada más _

_Si parpadeas ya no está._

* * *

**Bravo, no dejo de escucharla, están buena! xD bueno lo sé nada bueno pero algo debió llegarles (o no)**

**Un beso cuídense. **


End file.
